THE LAT LATE SHOW
THE LAT LATE SHOW – PILOT The show opens with the announcer, a robust voice who introduces the shows agenda. (Maybe we can add some scratchy shortwave radio sounds to give the podcast the feel of a CB radio transmission.) ANNOUNCER Welcome to the Lat late Show, transmitted (or coming) to you from the Monkey Room behind the Closet. Sponsored tonight by Bad Spanish Whine, great brewers of classic pipe sludge! It’s Hall in the SLUDGE! (MUSIC ALSO ACCOMPANIES THIS INTRO.) Cut to: ANNOUNCER Tonight we’d like slow things down a bit from our normally high octane offering to bring you a tragic tale of a man gone wrong. Eddie Rabbid, also known simply as The White Rabbit, was just a simple garbage man in his real life until a miraculous event transported him into our darkest of Poles…Someplace Else. On reflection the White Rabbit realized that his Oldsmobile a Royale Delta 88 was trashed. The poor boy drove it across the Poles. Silly he. His seemingly never ending search for the Engineer to fix that busted automobile has been the plague of his existence, but don’t take it from me. Let’s hear from the poor soul himself. Cut to: (THIS WILL BE A DRAMATIZATION OF WHITE RABBIT’S NARRATION IN ISSUE ONE OF BAD SPANISH WHINE.) Fade Out: (MUSICAL INTERLUDE HERE.) Fade in: ANNOUNCER (Coughing, trying to recover from the sad story of White Rabbit getting lost in Someplace Else.) Wasn’t that a tragic tale folks? I’m sure you’re all nodding your heads in Pole-Land. We’ve all experienced our share of getting lost among the Poles and facing those horrible Interpole Agents (cue in some scary music here.) But now for something a bit lighter. Take it away _________________________, (this will be a joke by LBB, or David.) Cut to: ANNOUNCER (Laughing to tears.) I’m sorry dear listeners but wasn’t that a hoot! (Imitates an owl here. A door opens in the studio and we hear footsteps. APPLAUSE.) Well look who has just walked into the studio. My very good friend, Dr. Tyler. How are you this fine evening doctor? (APPLAUSE) DR. TYLER (Feel free to add whatever you’d like here, no matter how absurd. Are the doctor and the ANNOUNCER really good friends? Is Dr. Tyler nice, or a prick? This is where Dr. Tyler will do his Jack Parsons bit and then drop off as if he has no other use for this stupid show.) Cut to: (MUSICAL INTERLUDE HERE.) ANNOUNCER (Jovial as always.) Always a funny fellow, Dr. Tyler. But now as always at this time of the show our time together has come to an end and we must say goodnight for now. To all of those hapless souls who are lost among the Poles tonight here is a special note from our very own cosmic compass, Barker Lounge. Cut to: BARKER LOUNGE Keep to the right, to the right, keep to the right…(His voice fades out as the end of the show music fades in.) THE LAT LATE SHOW EPISODE 2 This episode opens with the same canned announcers voice: Cut to: (MUSICAL INTERLUDE) Fade out: Fade in: ANNOUNCER Welcome to the Lat late Show, transmitted (or coming) to you from the Monkey Room behind the Closet. Sponsored tonight by…(fill in a new sponsor.) Breaking news tonight, (Frantic sounding), from that oh so forgotten Pole Greene 93. This breaking story has pumped our normally scheduled show to next week dear listener. It appears that a transmission came into the Monkey Room studios just now from Greene 93. The transmission is horrible, just horrible. It seems that a couple of our favorite castaways have found themselves shipwrecked in this barren underground tunnel Pole. They have sent out S.O.S transmissions to any and all Cellar Dwellers who might be in transmission distance. I’m being advised by my fellow Logos Man to transmit this message from those hapless souls locked in Greene 93. So, here goes. Cut to: (SOUNDS OF SQUELCHING RADIO STATIC, as if someone is trying to dial in a better reception.) Here we will have someone reading narration of the Psyche Tree script. We’ll want to record my voice as Mr. Tree, yours as Mr. Tyler, maybe Amy’s as the female Agatha/Third Man. This reading will be the entire episode 2 podcast. Cut to: ANNOUNCER That certainly was quite a transmission. Thank you boys for sending that to us. We’ll contact IINTERPOLE and see if we can get you released from that horrible fate. For now just…(Cut to Barker Lounge’s voice.) BARKER LOUNGE Just Keep to the right, to the right, keep to the right… Fade out. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.